Jean Renoir
Jean Renoir est un réalisateur de cinéma, producteur, scénariste et acteur français né à Paris (quartier de Montmartre) le 15 septembre 1894, décédé à Beverly Hills (Californie, USA) le 12 février 1979 à l'âge de 84 ans. Jean Renoir est le second fils du peintre impressionniste Pierre-Auguste Renoir. Ses films, longtemps incompris et mésestimés, apparaissent aujourd'hui comme ayant profondément marqué les mutations du cinéma français entre 1930 et 1950, avant d'ouvrir la porte à la Nouvelle Vague du cinéma français. François Truffaut sera particulièrement influencé par Jean Renoir. Biographie Les débuts Après des études médiocres, Jean Renoir s'engage dans le corps des dragons en 1912. Soldat en 1914, il sert dans l'aviation à partir de 1916. Il rapporte de la Première Guerre mondiale une blessure à la jambe qui le fera boiter toute sa vie. En 1920, il épouse l'un des modèles de son père, Andrée Heuchling, et s'installe comme céramiste. La sortie, en 1921, du film d'Erich von Stroheim, Folies de femmes (Foolish Wives) décide de la suite de sa carrière. Son premier long métrage, La Fille de l'eau (1924), est une fable bucolique à l'esthétique impressionniste, dans lequel jouent sa jeune épouse - qui avait pris le pseudonyme de Catherine Hessling - et son frère aîné, Pierre Renoir. L'accueil mitigé réservé au film ne décourage cependant pas le cinéaste, qui se lance peu après dans une production coûteuse, Nana d'après le roman d'Émile Zola, en 1926, pour le financement duquel il vendra plusieurs toiles héritées de son père; puis dans une série de réalisations aux inspirations très diverses (la Petite Marchande d'allumettes, d'après Andersen, 1928 ; Tire-au-flanc, comédie militaire, 1928 ; On purge Bébé, d'après Georges Feydeau, 1931) qui ne surent pas toujours convaincre le public. La période réaliste La Chienne (1931) marque un tournant dans l'œuvre de Jean Renoir. C'est un des premiers films parlants, adapté d'un roman de Georges de La Fouchardière; la Chienne offrait à Michel Simon l'un de ses plus beaux rôles, celui d'un petit bourgeois jaloux, assassin et veule. Après la Nuit du carrefour (d'après Georges Simenon, 1932), dans lequel Pierre Renoir interprétait le commissaire Maigret, le réalisateur tourne une série impressionnante de chefs-d'œuvre : Boudu sauvé des eaux (avec, de nouveau, Michel Simon, 1932), le Crime de Monsieur Lange (avec Jules Berry, 1935), Partie de campagne (1936, sorti en 1946) dont son neveu, Claude Renoir, signe la photographie, et les Bas-fonds (avec Louis Jouvet, 1936). Puisant son inspiration dans les romans de Gorki ou dans les nouvelles de Maupassant, Jean Renoir fait preuve d'un sens aigu du réel, qu'il met au service d'un véritable naturalisme poétique. L'engagement politique Il fait peu à peu appel à des collaborateurs (Jacques Prévert, Roger Blin) qui donnent à sa production une dimension ouvertement politique, marquée par les idées du Front populaire : La vie est à nous, (1936), Le Crime de Monsieur Lange, La Marseillaise, (1936). Cette tendance va ouvrir la voie au néoréalisme italien. Avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Jean Renoir essaye, avec la Grande Illusion (1937), de promouvoir un message de paix, faisant tourner, en manière d'hommage, son père spirituel Erich von Stroheim aux côtés de Jean Gabin. Dans La Bête humaine (1938), il s'efforce de mettre en scène les enjeux sociaux de l'époque. Dans son chef-d'œuvre, La Règle du jeu (1939), il prévoit l'effondrement des valeurs humanistes et brosse un tableau sans complaisance des mœurs de la société française. La période américaine Exilé aux États-Unis en 1940 (laissant inachevée une adaptation de la Tosca par Victorien Sardou, qui sera finalement tournée par Carl Koch), Jean Renoir prend la nationalité américaine. S'il s'adapte difficilement au système hollywoodien, il réalise néanmoins plusieurs films de commande, notamment des films de propagande (Vivre libre (This Land is mine), avec Charles Laughton en 1943 ; Salut à la France ! (A Salute to France), 1944) et des adaptations littéraires (Le Journal d'une femme de chambre (The Diary of a Chambermaid), d'après le célèbre roman du même nom d'Octave Mirbeau, 1946), avant de partir en Inde tourner Le Fleuve (The River, 1951), film en couleurs, contemplatif et serein, d'un humanisme parfois désenchanté. Ce film aura une influence durable sur le cinéma indien lui-même. Les derniers films De retour en Europe au début des années 1950, Jean Renoir tourne encore le Carrosse d'or (d'après Prosper Mérimée, 1952), French Cancan (avec Jean Gabin et Françoise Arnoul, 1955), Elena et les hommes (avec Ingrid Bergman et Jean Marais, 1956) et le Caporal épinglé (d'après Jacques Perret, 1962). Rencontrant des difficultés de plus en plus importantes à produire ses films, il se tourne alors vers la télévision (Le Testament du docteur Cordelier, 1959 ; le Petit Théâtre de Jean Renoir, 1969-1971) et se consacre plus largement à l'écriture : il publie un livre sur son père, Renoir, mon père (1962), son autobiographie, Ma vie et mes films (1974), un essai (Écrits 1926-1971, 1974), quelques pièces de théâtre (Orvet, 1955) ainsi que plusieurs romans (les Cahiers du capitaine Georges, 1966 ; le Crime de l'Anglais, 1979). En 1970, il prend sa retraite à Beverly Hills, où il meurt en 1979. Filmographie *1924 : Catherine (également acteur) - projection privée uniquement *1925 : La Fille de l'eau *1926 : Nana *1927 : Sur un air de charleston *1927 : Une vie sans joie (deuxième version de Catherine) *1927 : Marquitta *1928 : Tire-au-flanc *1928 : Le Tournoi dans la cité *1928 : La Petite marchande d'allumettes *1929 : Le Bled *1931 : On purge bébé *1931 : La Chienne *1932 : La Nuit du carrefour *1932 : Boudu sauvé des eaux *1932 : Chotard et Cie *1933 : Madame Bovary *1935 : Toni *1936: Le Crime de Monsieur Lange *1936 : Partie de campagne (A Day in the Country), (brève apparition sur un plan) *1936 : La vie est à nous (acteur) *1936 : Les Bas-fonds *1937 : La Grande illusion *1938 : La Marseillaise *1938 : La Bête humaine (The Human Beast), (brève apparition sur un plan) *1939 : La Règle du jeu (également acteur) *1941 : L'Étang tragique (Swamp Water) *1943 : Vivre libre (This Land Is Mine) *1945 : L'Homme du sud (The Southerner) *1946 : Le Journal d'une femme de chambre (The Diary of a Chambermaid) *1946 : Salut à la France (Salute to France) *1947 : La Femme sur la plage (The Woman on the Beach) *1951 : Le Fleuve (The River) *1953 : Le Carrosse d'or *1955 : French Cancan *1956 : Elena et les hommes *1959 : Le Testament du docteur Cordelier, téléfilm *1959 : Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe *1962 : Le Caporal épinglé *1971 : Le Petit Théâtre de Jean Renoir, téléfilm en quatre séquences Sur Jean Renoir * 1968 : La Direction d'acteur par Jean Renoir de Gisèle Braunberger Œuvres écrites * Orvet. – Paris : Gallimard, 1955. * Renoir. Paris : Hachette, 1962. (réédition, sous le titre Pierre-Auguste Renoir, mon père : Paris : Gallimard, coll. « Folio », 1981) * Les Cahiers du capitaine Georges. – Paris : Gallimard, 1966. * Ma vie et mes films. – Paris : Flammarion, 1974. – Réédition corrigée : Ma vie et mes films. – Paris : Flammarion, coll. « Champs » n° 501, 2005. – 265 p. 18 cm. – ISBN 2-08-081501-6. * Écrits 1926-1971. – Paris : Pierre Belfond, 1974. * Carola, in L'Avant-Scène Cinéma, 1er novembre 1976. * Le Cœur à l'aise. – Paris : Flammarion, 1978. * Julienne et son amour suivi de En avant Rosalie. – Éditions Henri Veyrier, 1978. * Le Crime de l'Anglais. – Paris : Flammarion, 1979. * Geneviève. – Paris : Flammarion, 1979. * Lettres d'Amérique. – Paris : Presses de la Renaissance, 1984. Bibliographie * Célia Bertin, Jean Renoir. ** Première édition : Paris : Perrin, 1986. 481 p.-16 p. de pl., 23 cm. ISBN 2-262-00422-6. ** Dernière édition : Monaco : Éditions du Rocher, coll. « Documents », 2005. 479 p.-16 p. de pl., 23 cm. ISBN 2-268-05657-0. * Roger Viry-Babel, Jean Renoir, la règle ou le jeu. Paris, Denoël, 1986. 133 p. ** Première édition : Paris : Denoël, 1986. 186 p. ** Dernière édition : Paris : Ramsay poche, 1994. * Roger Viry-Babel, Jean Renoir. Nancy, Presses Universitaires de Nancy, 1991. 133 p. * Célia Bertin, Jean Renoir, cinéaste. Paris, Gallimars, coll. « Découvertes Gallimard : cinéma » n° 209, 1994. 144 p., 18 cm. ISBN 2-07-053264-X. * Claude-Jean Philippe, Jean Renoir, une vie en œuvres. – Paris : Bernard Grasset, 2005. – 460 p., 23 cm. – ISBN 2-246-65851-9 Renoir From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.